Frightfulness
by Nell Neverlookback
Summary: Gourmet memburu mangsanya.


**Frightfulness**

 **Disclaimer © Ishida Sui**

 **Warning: Canon, Typo(s), OC, dll**

Langit malam distrik 20 tak pernah segelap dan sesepi ini, tak ada cahaya temaram bulan dan tak ada hamparan bintang. Dijalanan sepi tersebut, terlihat seorang pria paruh baya montok tengah mabuk, setelan jas kantorannya terlihat kusut. Dia berjalan sempoyongan sambil cegukan.

Tuk!

Brukk!

Pria tersebut jatuh tersungkur karena terantuk batu. Wajahnya mencium tembok trotoar tempatnya berjalan. Pria tersebut mencoba berdiri sambil melontarkan umpatan-umpatan andalannya.

"Hm?"

Sebuah tangan terjulur didepan wajah si pria paruh baya. Dia langsung menengadah-melihat siapa orang yang tengah mengulurkan tangan padanya.

Terlihat pemuda berambut ungu gelap memakai setelan jas putih mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar. Dia memakai topeng menyerupai bulan sabit yang menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Mister?" tanya si pemuda tanpa menghilangkan senyuman lebarnya.

Pria paruh baya tersebut langsung pucat melihat pemuda bertopeng yang tingginya 180 cm tersebut, rasa mabuknya hilang di ganti dengan rasa ketakutan yang dahsyat. "Hii~ _Ghoul_! _Gourmet_!" pekik pria tersebut ketakutan sambil mencoba berdiri.

"Tampaknya aku beserta topengku sudah sangat terkenal." Pemuda yang dikenal _Gourmet_ tersebut menyeringai sambil membetulkan posisi topengnya yang terpasang rapi. "Kenapa wajahmu terlihat ketakutan seperti itu Mr. Kurojishi?"

Raut pria paruh baya tersebut semakin pucat seolah melihat dewa kematian didepannya. "Ba-Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

 _Gourmet_ terkikik pelan.

"Tentu saja, Mr. Kurojishi Kakei bekerja sebagai marketing di perusahaan _sport drink potari tweet_." _Gourmet_ berjongkok menatap Kurojishi tanpa mengubah ekspresinya. "Kau tahu? Aku selalu mengamati mangsaku terlebih dahulu."

"Hi-Hiiiiyyyy~" Kurojishi memekik ketakutan seraya bangkit dan berlari dengan kecepatan maksimalnya-menjauhi pemuda- _ghoul_ -bertopeng tersebut.

"AHAHAHAHAHA."

 _Gourmet_ tertawa layaknya orang memenangkan hadiah lotre sebesar satu juta _dollar_ melihat pria paruh baya tersebut berlari tunggang langgang menjauh darinya. "Menarik! Manusia memang menarik!"

 **(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

"Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!"

Ting Tong! Ting Tong! Ting Tong!

Kurojishi sampai di depan pintu sebuah apartemen. Dia memencet bel apartemen tersebut dengan tak sabar.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Kemudian mengetuk pintu dengan kasar karena tak kunjung ada jawaban.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Tunggu sebentar!" seru seorang gadis dari dalam apartemen tersebut.

Cklek!

"Lama sekali!" Kurojishi menerobos masuk sambil membentak gadis remaja yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

Gadis tersebut menunduk sambil menggamit ujung baju tidurnya sendiri. "Maaf.. ayah!"

Permintaan maaf si gadis tak ditanggapi, Kurojishi berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kamarnya. "Sial! Apa-apaan itu tadi?" Dengan gusar dia menekan saklar lampu kamarnya.

Clek!

" _Okaeri_!"

Kurojishi langsung membalikan badannya, memandang seisi kamar untuk memastikan dia tidak salah mendengar ucapan sambutan selamat datang dengan suara yang tak asing ditelinganya. Suara yang beberapa saat lalu didengarnya.

Duk!

Kurojishi memundurkan badannya hingga menubruk dinding di belakangnya.

"Ka-Kau! Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Kurojishi sangat terkejut melihat _Gourmet_ sudah berada di dalam kamarnya. Dia tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya di samping jendela kamar yang terbuka.

"Tentu saja karena makan malamku ada disini." Seringai _Gourmet_ sambil mengeluarkan _kagune_ –nya yang berbentuk spiral-melingkari tangan kanannya. Kini tangan kanan _Gourmet_ terlihat seperti bor besar.

"TOLONG! TOLONG A-"

Jleb!

Kurojishi jatuh terduduk sambil menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan kosong. Perut buncitnya kini berlubang.

Gourmet tersenyum _psycho_ sambil merubah bentuk kagunenya menjadi pedang besar seraya memotong-motong kaki Kurojishi menjadi beberapa potongan, kemudian mengeluarkan kantong plastik dari balik jas putihnya, dan berjongkok-meraup sejumlah gumpalan daging yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. "Hummm! Bagian tubuh yang paling banyak dagingnya ya tentu saja paha!"

Sniff! Sniff!

Sebelum memasukannya ke dalam kantong plastik, _Gourmet_ mencium bau daging yang digenggamnya-meresapi aroma khas yang sangat disukainya. "Aaaah~ wanginyaaa~ daging pemabuk sungguh memabukkan! Aku tak sabar untuk menyantapnya!"

Cklek!

Seorang gadis menerobos masuk kamar. Wajahnya langsung pucat melihat darah yang tergenang dibawah tubuh ayahnya yang sudah tak utuh. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang pemuda bertopeng yang berdiri disamping ayahnya-tengah tersenyum manis padanya sambil meletakan telunjuknya yang penuh darah di depan bibirnya.

Bruk!

Gadis tersebut jatuh terduduk menatap ayahnya-ngeri. "Ti-TIDAAAAAAK!"

Gourmet melompat keluar jendela dihiasi senyumannya yang tidak kunjung hilang.

 **Owari**

 **Nell Note:**

Halo apa kabar? Nulis apa aku ini!? wkwkwk. Imajinasi ini datang dengan sendirinya setelah nonton Tokyo Ghoul Pinto. Pasti kurang menegangkan ya? Maaf saya newbie di genre ini dan fic ini selesai kurang lebih satu jam. Pasti masih ada typo dan salah kata.

Sekian. Sampai nanti^^


End file.
